This application relates generally to nuclear magnetic resonance (NMR) gyroscopes, and in particular to an exemplary architecture and implementation.
Known implementations of NMR gyroscopes (gyros) have inconveniently large packages and undesirably high power consumption. Additionally, known gyro structures mix technologies, requiring process steps and procedures that are inconsistent with efficient batch processing during manufacture.
Thus, a need exists for an NMR gyro in a relatively small package with reduced power consumption. Further, there is a need for an architecture that allows efficient batch processing during manufacture.